Ambitions, Desires, and Destinies
by SlayerSango23
Summary: AU The Inu characters are in college and are dealing with the typical issues of young adult life. How will they fare? Almost like a miniseries of sorts. Lots of pairings: MirSan, InuKag, etc...


_Ambitions, Desires, and Destinies_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, oh woe is me. I hope you all can forgive my lack of creativity on the names. This story was actually inspired by Sex and the City, which I do not own, nor am I particularly a fan of. I simply caught a piece of it on tv and thought it would be fun to write about the experiences and issues of a group of female friends. I thought, hm, Sex and the City would be an ok show if it had better characters and wasn't ENTIRELY about sex/relationships, so I decided to write a story about life, with characters I love, that wasn't entirely about relationships. No doubt my story will deal a lot with relationships, but I plan to include a variety of other issues, as well. **

_Chapter One: Moving In_

Sango Taijiya and her best friend Kagome Higurashi had just arrived at their new four year home, INU, a small private midwestern university.

Sango pulled into the university-designated parking lot near her dorm hall, in her 2000 black Honda Civic, a u-haul trailer hitched to the back. Kagome pulled in moments later in her 2003 red VW bug. She pulled into the spot next to her best friend. Sango got out of the car.

She was an 18 year old girl of medium height, verging upon tall, with a slender but well-built, muscular body. She had fair skin, chocolate eyes lined with magenta eyeshadow, and long black hair, which was currently pulled back into a ponytail, as she often did. She wore dark jeans, a black tank top, black flip flops, a silver watch, and a silver locket around her neck which contained a picture of both her mother and her father.

They had passed away when Sango was in 10th grade. It was a car accident and had been a horrible shock for Sango and her younger brother, Kohaku. After that, they went to live with their grandparents. Sango was still grieving, but she was doing much better. For awhile she lost her way and didn't care about much anything, but she managed to get herself back on track. She knew that her parents had high hopes for her, and she didn't want to disappoint them. Ever since she came to this realization, she had pushed herself to the max, in order to make something of herself and do them proud.

Sango began taking bags out of the car and Kagome joined her. Kagome and Sango had been best friends since Kagome's freshman year of high school. Kagome was a year younger than Sango and several inches shorter. Her eyes were brown and she was thin, like Sango, but she lacked the muscle and build of her friend. She was also fair skinned and had long black hair, which she generally wore down. She wore a thin white skirt with red cherries printed on it that went down to her knees, a red tank top, white flip flops, and a chain around her neck with a round, polished, rose quartz gem attached.

"We made it!" Kagome put a hand on her best friend's shoulder.

"Yeah, here we are..." Sango looked around her. Kagome also took in the surroundings, pointing out different buildings on campus. Sango assumed Kagome had memorized the campus map.

"Well, here's our dorm, Feudal Hall. There's admissions, and over there, Taisho Hall, where most of our classes will probably be. Oh, and across the street is where the football and baseball fields are and the gym. You should be interested in that, Sango." Kagome smiled at her. "Hey, it looks like they are practicing over there!" Kagome put a hand to her eyes to shield them from the sun and strained to see the guys.

"Those aren't your type of guy, Kagome." Sango pointed out.

"I was just looking...besides, why wouldn't they be?" she asked.

"Well, you're an intelligent girl, and they are probably all testosterone-driven neanderthals." Sango responded.

"Come on, Sango. Don't stereotype! Besides, you are athletic, and you're not like that." She nudged her.

Sango just nudged her back and smiled slightly. "I guess I shouldn't stereotype them. I just don't trust guys."

"Sango, are you honestly going to go through life never giving any guy your trust?"

"Should I?"

"Well, um, they're not all bad."

"We'll see... Hey, let's go get moved in, ok?" Sango quickly changed the subject, not wanting to discuss guys anymore. She hadn't had the best of luck with them, despite her small amount of experience dating. Besides that, she was also fiercely independent, and that aspect of her personality had only amplified after her parents' death.

Sango put it out of her mind, and the two girls began to lug their baggage inside to the residence hall. Kagome and Sango had requested to be roommates, and their request had been granted. After checking in and being led to their room, the girls began to move their stuff in. They had a week before classes started, and they wanted to get everything taken care of before then.

Sango and Kagome began unpacking, as quickly as they could, wanting to get it done and over with. This being their first time away from home, they had naturally over-packed, and were finding that their small dorm room didn't fit a lot of extras. It had two beds, two desks, with a lamp on each desk, a small sofa, and 1 ½ baths. It wasn't exactly their dream place, but it would do for the time being. After all, it wasn't as though they'd be having much company over, or having lavish parties. They were both very serious students, who were at college to learn and prepare for a real career in the near future. Also, unlike many new college students, they were fairly certain of what they wanted to do. Kagome planned to study psychology and one day become a child psychologist, and Sango planned to study criminology/pre-law and one day work for the F.B.I.

After unpacking everything, Sango collapsed onto her bed, face-downward, as Kagome began sticking posters on her side of the wall, mostly of her favorite actors and groups.

Sango hugged her stuffed cat. She had to leave her beloved kitten, Kirara, with her grandparents, and she missed her, so she had gotten a stuffed one to take to college and named it Kirara, as well.

"Sango, do you think you'll miss home?" Kagome asked absent-mindedly, as she continued decorating her wall with tacky.

"I'll miss Kohaku, Kirara, and Grandma and Grandpa, but I don't think I'll miss our hometown much."

"Hm. Well, I think I am already starting to miss my family AND our town, but I like it here so far. It seems nice. I think I'll be able to get used to it." Kagome continued decorating. Sango raised her head and looked over at Kagome.

"You're going to run out of wall space before you know it." Sango teased.

"I know I go kinda overboard, but it makes it feel more like MY room." Kagome looked at her and gave smile, then went back to her work.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm sure I'll put some stuff up on my side eventually." Sango ran a finger along the framed picture of her younger brother, Kohaku, that she had placed on the desk beside her bed. The desk now also contained framed pictures of her cat, Kirara, her parents, her grandparents, Kagome and her at their high school graduation, as well as a photo album of various other pictures.

"Hey Sango?"

"Hm?" Sango asked, as she stared up at the ceiling.

"Wanna go check out the campus?"

"Uh, well...I guess so, if you want to."

"Great! I can finish this up later. I am excited to look around." She went over to her friend's bed and tugged on her arm.

"All right, all right." Sango allowed Kagome to pull her up off the bed. "I wanna check out the gym anyway."

"Ok, let's go! We can go by the coffee house, too, see where we'll be working and meet everyone there."

"I find it kind of humorous that I'm going to work at a coffee house, when I can't stand coffee." Sango grinned.

"Yeah, but you love the smell of coffee beans, though, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do."

At that, Kagome grabbed her purse, and Sango grabbed her cell phone, keys, and a wad of money. She stuffed the keys and money into her side pockets and the cell phone into her back pocket. Kagome then linked arms with Sango, and they headed out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku put film into his camera and prepared to take some pictures. Miroku was a junior photography student at INU, who occasionally took pictures for the school newspaper. Today, upon request by the editor of the school paper, he was taking pictures of the first football practice. He could think of other things he'd rather be doing than watching a bunch of guys knock each other around, but duty called.

Miroku was a 21 year old man, with dark black hair, which he pulled back into a short ponytail. He was about 6 ft tall and muscular. Though he wasn't into organized sports, he lifted weights, ran, and had some martial arts training. He was a handsome guy and was one to show that off. He wore a dark blue, nearly purple, and tight t-shirt, black jeans with a black belt, and docs.

He leaned forward, and the wind swayed his long bangs, which fell over his eyes, as he focused his camera. He began to snap some shots, trying to catch a glimpse of his best buddy and roommate, Inuyasha, who was on the team.

The practice lasted for another half hour. Miroku had long since stopped taking pictures, and was now simply waiting for Inuyasha. As he waited he lounged on his elbows against the bleachers. When he saw Inuyasha head over he grabbed his camera and went to meet him.

Sango and Kagome had made their way over to the football field. They stood at the end of the bleachers.

"Guess we missed practice." Kagome said, with slight disappointment.

"Yeah, guess so." Sango simply replied, crossing her arms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku stood a few yards away, with his back to the girls, talking with Inuyasha.

"Hey man, how was practice?"

"Ok, I guess, but I was sweating my a off out there!" At that, he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it over his shoulder. "You taking pictures again?"

"Yeah, but unfortunately you and your team aren't the most inspiring subjects." He gave him a punch in the arm.

"Ohhh, SO sorry," he growled, sarcastically. He took a chug of a water bottle.

"So, Sango, see anything you like?" Kagome joked.

Sango rolled her eyes, and grabbed onto a bleacher above her head, stretching. Rather than scanning around for guys, she decided to focus her attention elsewhere, simply out of stubbornness. She glanced across the street, then at her watch.

It wasn't that she hated men or didn't find some attractive. She simply didn't allow herself to be too impressed because she didn't trust them and wasn't into the whole "dating game".

Kagome ignored her friend's bored behavior.

"I would date a football player, I suppose...but he would have to have certain qualities, like...he'd have to be kind, sensitive, intelligent, treat me well," Her voice trailed off and she seemed to be distracted. Sango looked at her. She seemed to be staring at something in front of them. "And have long black hair, bulging biceps, and rippling pectorals..." Kagome continued, sounding a million miles away.

"Huh?" Sango blinked. "This isn't just coming out of your head, is it? What are you staring at?"

"There!" Kagome gave a thrilled whisper, grabbed Sango by the arm, and pointed at Inuyasha. Sango looked where her friend was pointing.

"That guy?" Sango asked incredulously. She briefly observed him but was finding herself more captivated by the guy standing in front of him, with his back to them.

"Yes! Wow..." Kagome uttered.

"Kagome, get a grip. What happened to kind, sensitive, and treats you well...?"

"Well, how do you know he wouldn't be like that?"

"I don't, but obviously those aren't the qualities that sparked your interest."

"Oh Sango, lighten up. Look, he has a friend..." She nudged Sango suggestively.

"Yeah, well, good for him. So?"

"So, what do you think of him?"

"I can't see his face." Sango attempted to get herself out of offering an opinion. In all actuality, from what she could see of this guy, he was very attractive. He obviously worked out because he was VERY well-built. He certainly wasn't afraid to show it, either because the shirt he was wearing was so tight she could see every single muscle in his back. Then she caught herself checking out his butt and turned away.

Kagome had also noticed this, though.

"Hmm? Like what you see, don't you? I saw you staring..."

"Was not!" Sango protested, beginning to blush.

"Let's go talk to them!" Kagome shook Sango slightly.

"Kagome, you are acting like a boy-crazed teenage girl. You can go talk to them if you want, but I refuse to. Besides, they are obviously gay." Sango stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, they are not, Sango! And last time I checked, we ARE teenagers."

"Yeah, but we are in college now, living on our own, and we shouldn't act like that anymore."

Inuyasha had noticed two girls behind them acting rather strangely, and one of them kept pointing over at him. He thought they were pretty cute, especially the girl who kept pointing.

"Hey Miroku."

"Yeah?"

"I think those girls are staring at us."

"What girls!" Miroku's eyes lit up.

Inuyasha whispered, "Right behind you, look for yourself."

Miroku turned around, only to have his 'Pretty Girl Radar' go off. _They're beautiful! Especially __the taller one... They must be new. I would remember such radiance. _

Inuyasha called Miroku's name several times. "Earth to Miroku!"

"Huh? What is it?" Miroku absent-mindedly asked, still staring at the girls, or more specifically, at Sango, concocting 'plans' for them already.

"Hey, stop staring. They're gonna think you're a psycho."

"Inuyasha! Let's go talk to them!"

"What? No way! Even if I wanted to..." He glanced at Kagome once more. "Which I don't...I just got done practicing, and I am all sweaty."

Miroku smirked. "That's a good excuse, but I think you're just scared..." Miroku could never resist getting a rise out of Inuyasha.

"What! Where are you going with this! I'm not scared!"

"I think that you're afraid of rejection... You still aren't over Kikyo, are you?" Miroku looked at him, almost challenging. "Isn't it about time you moved on? It's been two months."

"That has nothing to do with it, b! I told you, I'm sweaty! Would you go talk to girls after you'd been sweating like a dog!"

"Fine. Then I'm going over. Maybe I'll try and score a date with one of them for you... If you're lucky. I might just take them both for myself..." He grinned.

Inuyasha mumbled a few curse words under his breath, directed toward Miroku.

"Ohh, aint you generous! Well, if you do decide to let me have one of them, I like the shorter one in the skirt."

Miroku turned and mumbled, "Good because I want the other one." He then walked toward the girls. Inuyasha mumbled something about Miroku being a jack and went to the locker room to rinse off, change, and get his stuff.

Miroku approached the girls. The shorter appeared to be shy and blushing slightly, and the taller appeared very skeptical of him and stood in front of the other, protectively, crossing her arms.

"Why, hello ladies! I take it you are new here."

"We are. What do you want? Are you the welcoming committee?" Sango asked, with a tilt of her head.

_Ohh, a fiery one, I see. Fine by me; I like that. _

"You might say that. Are you freshmen or transfer?"

"Freshman." Sango answered the questions. She always felt like a big sister to Kagome and took on the responsibilities that go with that title. She didn't trust this guy already.

"Ah, I see. Well, you two lovely ladies look very mature. I would not have suspected that you were only freshmen, but I haven't seen either of you around, and I would never forget such pretty faces." Miroku gave a charming smile.

_Oh, isn't he the smooth one? _Sango thought.

He then extended his hand, almost as if it were an afterthought.

"Forgive my manners. I am Miroku Houshi."

"Sango Taijiya." Sango reluctantly held out her hand to shake, and Miroku proceeded to take her hand and bring it to his lips. Sango jerked it back before he could kiss it.

Miroku simply smiled. He then turned to Kagome. "And you are?"

She smiled and replied, "I'm Kagome Higurashi. It's nice to meet you. We just moved in today and don't know many people here."

Sango wished Kagome would be quiet.

Miroku took Kagome's hand and placed a kiss upon it. Sango felt the slightest tinge of jealousy at that second. _Where did that come from?_

Kagome giggled, and Miroku released her hand and once again made eye contact with Sango.

"Have you lovely ladies had a tour of campus yet?" Miroku asked Sango, as if she were the leader.

"Yes, we already–" But Kagome cut Sango off.

"Not technically." Kagome answered for her, and Miroku grinned. He had certainly seemed to win this young one over with his charm, but the one he wanted seemed as hard as stone to crack. He would have to make some special efforts.

"Well, how would you ladies like to take a quick ride and get the grand tour?"

"I don't think–" Sango began, but Kagome cut her off once again.

"Is your friend coming?" Kagome asked hopefully.

Sango shot a glare at Kagome, but she ignored it. Sango had a black belt in karate, so she was confident she could kick the crap out of this guy if he tried anything, but she still didn't trust being in a car with some stranger she just met.

"Well, he's getting changed. I suppose we could wait for him. In the meantime, I will show you ladies my car. I think you're gonna like it." Miroku gave Sango a wink.

She simply glared back. Miroku was thoroughly enjoying messing with her.

Miroku and Kagome began walking toward his car. Sango decided she'd better make sure this guy didn't mess with Kagome, so she sped up and made her way between them.

"So nice of you to join us, Sango." He smiled. She wondered why all the cute ones were smooth-talking slimeballs, but maybe she was being too harsh on him.

_Or maybe not! _

Sango fumed, as she felt a hand stroking her butt. Before Miroku knew what had happened, Sango had thrown him to the ground. He was lying flat on his back, staring up at a very angry Sango. She was sitting on top of him and had both his arms pinned above his head!

He was amazed by her strength. This woman had apparently trained in some form of martial art. Though his head slightly throbbed from bumping it when he was thrown to the ground, he was not finding his position at all awkward. Quite the contrary! He was quite enjoying it, and was fighting the very powerful urge to pull Sango against him and make-out with her. _She'd probably kill me if I tried that... _

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME LIKE THAT AGAIN, OR YOU'LL PAY! AND DON'T CONSIDER TOUCHING KAGOME, EITHER! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

Miroku was somewhat afraid of this woman's wrath but was too content with her being on top of him to truly worry about it. Nevertheless, he put on his best fearful/serious expression and nodded.

"I beg your pardon." Miroku sincerely apologized.

He wasn't sorry that he'd had the chance to touch her like that, but he was sorry that he'd upset her.

"All right then, so long as we understand each other." Sango felt content that she'd gotten through to him, so she released his arms and got off him. Kagome was staring. She knew her best friend was tough, but she rarely saw her lash out at someone like that.

Miroku was disappointed that he no longer had the beautiful Sango on top of him, and he sighed. Sango offered a hand to help him up.

_She's going to help me up? _Miroku blinked and took her hand. She pulled him up, and he brushed himself off. Inuyasha, having returned a few moments beforehand, had seen the entire thing, and was laughing hysterically. He stifled his laughter and made his way over to the group.

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: Hope it was enjoyable! Hope it wasn't too long or boring. Please review! This story is basically going to be almost like a mini-series. I don't know how far I will go with it, but it is going to deal with various characters and their experiences, issues, thoughts, etc. Chapters will sometimes be from a certain character's P.O.V. As of right now, I plan to focus more upon the girls, particularly: Sango, Kagome, Kikyo, Kagura, and Ayame, but the guys will certainly be in it a lot, especially Inuyasha and Miroku. No worries for the Koga and Sesshomaru lovers out there, though because they will certainly be appearing from time to time. **


End file.
